gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
King's Landing
on the continent of Westeros.]] King's Landing is the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. It is located on the east coast of Westeros, overlooking Blackwater Bay. It is the site of the Iron Throne and the Red Keep, the seat of the King of the Andals and the First Men. The walled city is located on uplands just north of where the Blackwater Rush flows into Blackwater Bay. It enjoys a warm climate and life there is luxurious for those that can afford it. The city is overpopulated and dangerous at the best of times despite being policed by a City Watch.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, King's Landing entry King's Landing was founded by King Aegon I Targaryen. He established a small wooden fort atop the hill - which was later named after him - where his ships first landed from Dragonstone, and used this as a base for his campaign to conquer the continent. Having achieved his goal, he established the new capital on the site of his original fort. The city expanded rapidly under his descendants. By the time of Robert's Rebellion, the city had a population of approximately half a million people."The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode)" King's Landing has suffered occasional attacks during its existence, most notably during the civil war known as Robert's Rebellion, when Lord Tywin Lannister betrayed King Aerys II Targaryen and ordered his army to brutally sack the city before turning it over to Robert Baratheon as a sign of fealty. During the War of the Five Kings, the problems in King's Landing have multiplied. The worst of these is the food shortages. Added to this, there has been an influx of refugees into the city seeking the protection of the city walls from the war. Notable locations within the city Red Keep The Red Keep is the seat of the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. It is located on the easternmost side of the city, overlooking Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea. Great Sept of Baelor The Great Sept of Baelor is the center of the Faith of the Seven, the dominant religion in seven of the nine constituent regions of the realm, and the place of residence of the High Septon. It is located to the west of the city. It is named after King Baelor Targaryen. Guildhall of the Alchemists The Guildhall of the Alchemists is the headquarters of the Alchemists' Guild, an ancient order of men known as "pyromancers". It is an underground structure located beneath Rhaenys' Hill.http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season2/#!/guide/appendix/beyond-the-houses/ Flea Bottom Flea Bottom is one of the slums of the city. Davos Seaworth and Armeca hail from Flea Bottom. After escaping the Red Keep, Arya Stark hides in Flea Bottom. Street of Flour Where most bakers ply their trade."Baelor" Street of Sisters During days the Tourney of the Hand takes place outside of King's Landing a drunken horse race takes place in the Street of Sisters."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Street of Silk Where several brothels are established. Street of Steel Where most smiths keep their forges and shops. Tobho Mott's shop is located there."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Notable residents of the city *The {High Septon}, who was killed during the Riot of King's Landing. * The new High Septon, who succeeded the one killed in the riot. * Wisdom Hallyne, head of the Alchemists' Guild. * Commander Janos Slynt, head of the City Watch, and newly made Lord of Harrenhal. Exiled to the Night's Watch by the acting Hand of the King, Tyrion Lannister. * Syrio Forel, the former First Sword of Braavos, and "water dancing" instructor. Killed by Ser Meryn Trant. * Ros, Armeca, Daisy and Mhaegen, prostitutes. * Tobho Mott, a master armorer and blacksmith. ** Gendry, Tobho Mott's apprentice. Left to join the Night's Watch. * {Lommy Greenhands}, an apprentice dyer. Left to join the Night's Watch. Killed by Polliver, a Lannister man-at-arms. * Hot Pie, an apprentice baker. Left to join the Night's Watch. Behind the scenes Production Designer Gemma Jackson described the conception of the overall look for King's Landing by saying that, "When I was thinking about King's Landing, the whole red aspect of it, that immediately made me think of Rajasthan", which is the northwest region of India.Gemma Jackson in The Daily Beast The exterior shots of King' Landing in Season 1 were filmed in Malta. In Season 2, new filming locations for King's Landing were found in Croatia, specifically in the seaside castle-town of Dubrovnik. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, King's Landing is the largest city in Westeros, with a population of roughly half a million. It is built around three tall hills: Visenya's Hill, Rhaenys's Hill and Aegon's Hill. The Red Keep is the primary fortress and redoubt of the city, located atop Aegon's Hill behind several inner walls. King's Landing was rapidly constructed within the first century of rule by the Targaryen dynasty. This rapid expansion didn't keep pace with organized "city-planning", resulting in numerous slums forming such as the district known as Flea Bottom. Many of these slum districts are poorly organized, ugly, and filthy because their placement wasn't thought out during the rush to slap down new buildings. In contrast, the second largest city in Westeros, Oldtown in the Reach, is thousands of years old, but grew only in incremental steps which were well planned out beforehand, resulting in it being a much better organized and beautiful city without the squalid slums of King's Landing, while being only slightly smaller than the capital itself. In the TV series, King's Landing is presented as having a warm, Mediterranean to sub-tropical climate, and outdoor scenes set in King's Landing are filmed in Mediterranean locations such as Malta and Croatia. Author George R.R. Martin has noted this isn't quite the same as in the books, where it has more of a temperate climate, saying: "King's Landing, that's the capital, is not quite so tropical - in the books it's more like medieval Paris or London."GRRM interview with The Denver Post According to the production team in Season 1 behind-the-scenes featurettes, they wanted to emphasize how much more lush and abundant King's Landing is compared to Winterfell. References See also * King's Landing at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Category:Geography Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Crownlands